Children with chronic cholestasis have significant osteopenia. The present proposal has evaluated the role of magnesium deficiency and the effect of repletion on bone accretion in children with chronic cholestasis. Results from 7 subjects have been published. Additional subjects were recruited during the past two years to verify the preliminary results.